New Clothes
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: [So, why are you wearing all bla...um, I mean, where did you get the new clothes?] Just a small drabble I thought up one day.


Yay! My third Kingdom Hearts Fanfic!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No way. You can't make me! Nuh-uh.

Fine. KingdomHeartsanditscharactersdonotbelongtomeonlytotheheartlesspeopleatSquareenixandDisneywhomakesuchawesomegamesandforceinnocentwriterslikemetobreakmyheartandsaythatIdon'townKingdomHeartsorcutecharacterslikeSora.

New Clothes

"Um…Sora?"

"Hm?"

"…"

"Kairi?"

"Uh, well…"

"Come on, is there something you want to say?"

"Um. Well, it's just…um. Why are you wearing all bla—where did you get those new clothes?"

Sora blinked at his friend for a second, slightly confused. Then he looked down at himself, and began staring intently at his overlarge shoes, swinging back and forth.

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

"Eh. We have time."

Kairi adjusted her seat so her back was leaning against the curve of the Paopu tree. She gazed at her friend, telling herself that she was only being polite, and simply looking at the person who was talking.

"Okay. Um. Well, when I woke up in Twilight Town, I musta grown a few inches—"

"Wait. When you woke up? Does that mean you were sleeping?"

"Um, I guess. I can't really remember what happened before that."

"Oh, Sora, you really are such a lazy bum!"

"Hey! I resent that! Who knows, maybe Donald cast Stop on me when I was sleeping, and—and decided to move me around so I wouldn't know where I was or—"

"Aw, come on, Sora! Just keep telling the story."

"Fine. Well, when I took a train to Yen Sid's tower—"

"Yen Sid?"

"Weird guy. Buggy eyes, spoke so slowly that I almost fell asleep. His name sounds familiar, though…"

"Huh. It kinda does."

"Anyway, he had the three Good Fairies give me some new clothes, because my jumpsuit was giving me a wedgie—"

At this point Sora had to catch Kairi and steady her, as she started rocking from side to side from laughing, almost falling off the tree. Gently picking her up, he ignored her protests and magnificently red face and moved her to his seat. Grinning, he jumped onto her seat instead.

"You would have fallen into the sea if you kept sitting there."

"…"

"Anyway, they gave me these. And besides being incredibly cool—"

"—They would be if you got smaller shoes—"

"—They have special powers! When Donald and Goofy were here, I could merge with them—"

"Ew. Sora with a duck bill."

"—And go into different Forms! They were really cool! I actually _floated_ in Wisdom—"

Kairi snorted.

"—And Final Form! And I didn't have to carry my Keyblades!"

"Yeah, like they're that heavy."

"Aw, c'mon. They did even more than that! Like, when I went into the Pridelands, I couldn't go as a human. Simba'd probably ripped me to shreds. So the clothes turned me into a lion!"

"Sora as a lion. Somehow, I just can't imagine that."

"Don't worry, Kairi, he's got pictures."

"Riku! Give Jiminy's Journal back! And when did you come here?"

"Nuh-uh. Not till I show Kairi what you looked like. And I've been here for five minutes. You two lovebirds just have been too absorbed in each other to notice."

Both Sora and Kairi were silent for a second.

"No way! I noticed you the second you came here!"

"Yeah, right, Sora. You were too busy telling me how your jumpsuit was too small—

"Ew. Kairi, do I even want to know?"

"—to notice Riku was here! No, you don't wanna know."

Sora stuck out his bottom lip in a magnificent pout and turned his back on the two as they began leafing through the journal.

"Aww, Sora! You weren't a lion at all! You were just a tiny little baby cub!"

"Was not! I just look small next to Simba! Have you seen how big he is?"

"Hey, Riku, let's make copies of this and show everyone!"

"Don't you dare, Kairi! Who's gonna believe it, anyway?"

"Come on, Sora. You can make a giant sword-key appear from midair. That's gonna open their minds a bit."

"And he's got a mane. Huh. Is that what you'd look like with a beard? Remind me never to grow a beard myself."

"Yeah, it'd probably be all silver, like Merlin's—"

"No way! That would take years."

"Heh. You'd still look weird."

Annoyed, Riku gently pushed Sora off the branch and into the water below.

"Riku! Why'd you do that?"

"Aw, come on. He was teasing me about my hair—"

"And you took it seriously from a guy who looks like he has horns growing out of his head?"

A sudden flash of white light stopped their conversation, and they peered out over the edge of the island to where Sora had fallen.

"Um, Sora? Why'd you take off your shirt?"

"Huh? I didn't—oh crud."

Sora looked at himself and ducked under the water again, but not before the other two realized what had happened.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Sora?...Do you have, um…"

"A tail?"

"And a fin?"

Sora emerged from the water to glare at Riku.

"Ever occur to you why I have to change into swimming trunks before I go swimming now?"

"I honestly thought you wanted to show off your six-pack."

"No! Well, kinda. But mostly because my clothes have an annoying habit of, unless I'm know I'm about to go into water, kicking in and turning me into—"

"—A mermaid."

"Mer-_man_! I needed it on Atlantica, or else I would've drowned."

"Huh."

"Huh."

"Yeah. It was kinda weird when I first tried swimming again. Then I had to make sure no one saw me, because I think there would be a bit of a disturbance if someone half turned into a dolphin."

"Uh, so how long does it take to change back?"

"No idea. Just don't look when I do change back, okay? Did you know Donald actually _does_ wear pants? Actually, they're more like heart-covered boxers—"

"Okay, I get it. No looking when you transform again."

"Wait. I don't get it. Riku, why can't we look?"

"Not something for innocent little girls to know."

"Huh? What do—oh. I see."

"Yeah. So if you two would kindly turn around—"

Riku and Kairi turned around in the nick of time, as another bright light flashed and Sora was suddenly splashing around for his clothes.

He climbed up on the ladder, soaked to the bone, yet hair still sticking out in every direction.

"Okay. That was sufficiently awkward. Now, if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I have to go copy the pictures of lion-Sora."

Kairi quickly caught Sora before he could dash after Riku.

"Aw, don't worry, Sora. He won't really do it."

She grinned wickedly.

"Because I pinched the journal from him when he was staring at you."

"You're a lifesaver, Kairi."

"I know. But I'm not doing this for free."

"Name your price. I've got tons of munny."

"Hmm… I'm afraid that won't do…"

"Hm. Then how about this?"

Sora quietly slipped one of his synthesized Mythril Rings out of his pocket and onto Kairi's right ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. I promise that I will always be there for you, Kairi. Okay?"

He suddenly grinned, lightening the mood and letting Kairi regain control of the tears threatening to spill out.

"Plus, do you have any idea of how much Mithril is worth? You, my friend, now have enough money on your ring finger to get rid of that little rowboat! Could you get me a motorboat? I always get tired rowing that little thing around—"

Sora was stopped in the middle of his babbling and his eyes widened.

Kairi drew back from the small peck he had given him on the cheek.

"Sora, this is so much more important to me than a boat. Thank you."

They both smiled gently, and began leaning in, staring into each others eyes, and—

"What the heck? Kairi, give me back Sora's journal!"

**Author's babbling place**

Hehe I had so much fun with this story! First thought of it when reading some SoKai fanfics today, and came up with it in about two hours.

Hope you enjoy my first oneshot!

I can't help myself! I'm writing so many Kingdom Hearts fanfictions!

My first original fanfiction as well!

I tried to do this like how a conversation would go, but looking back, I don't think it worked that well (_single tear_) Kinda tails off at the end…like all my stories (_tears streaming down face_)

I hope to write more soon!

Up, up, and away! (_flies off to the mystical land of World History projects_)


End file.
